lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Mike Logan
|precinct =One Police Plaza 128th Precinct 27th Precinct |division =Major Case Squad Staten Island Homicide Department Staten Island Domestic Dispute Manhattan Homicide Department |title =Detective |status =Alive |occupation =Police officer |first =L&O: "Prescription for Death" |last =CI: "Last Rites" |playedby =Chris Noth |}} Michael "Mike" Logan (born July 11, 1958) is a now-retired homicide detective who worked for the New York City Police Department until 2008. Biography Early life Logan had a complicated relationship with his mother, an unstable alcoholic who physically and emotionally abused him. While he does say that his father beat his mother on occasion, he places the fault on her and not him. Logan once joked with his first Major Case partner, Carolyn Barek, that his mother used to make him rum punch. While interrogating a teenager, whose mother convinced him to commit several heists and felony murders, Logan reveals that his own mother used to make him buy liquor for her, which she would drink and then beat Mike. Logan's father was a beat cop. His father also had a heart transplant in the late 1980s. Mike speaks far more highly of his father than his mother and once said while investigating a possible case of patricide, "if you'd given me a shotgun while my mom was slamming me against a wall, I would've blown her head off, but my father? Not even if he caught me killing the old lady". When Logan was a young man he had a girlfriend who had an abortion against his wishes. ( : "Breeder") Police force ]] During his stint at the 27th Precinct, Logan served under Capt. Donald Cragen and later Lt. Anita Van Buren. Logan's first two partners at the two-seven, Max Greevey and Phil Cerreta, were both shot within a year. Greevey was fatally shot outside of his home in connection with a corruption case in 1991, and Cerreta was wounded while undercover in a gun trafficking case and later transferred to a desk job at another precinct in 1992. ( : "Confession"; "Prince of Darkness") ]] As a result, Logan's next partner, Lennie Briscoe, joked that Logan had become jinxed by the time they were first assigned to each other ( : "Point of View"); though Briscoe and Logan would become a solid partnership over the next three years. In 1995, Logan was transferred to Staten Island as punishment for punching a corrupt city councilman who got away with murder ( : "Pride"). Alexandra Eames once noted that action "made him a hero to guys like my dad", even while causing police administrators to punish him. Van Buren attempted three times to get him reassigned to the two-seven, but all were unsuccessful. ]] In 1998, Logan took on a mafia homicide case that reunited him with Cragen, Briscoe and Van Buren; in the hopes that solving this case would get him transferred back to Manhattan, but things turned ugly when he learned his old friend Tony Profaci was working as an informant for the same mafia family Logan was investigating ("Exiled: A Law & Order Movie"). In the end, Logan did not earn a transfer and remained on Staten Island for several more years. In 2005, Capt. James Deakins returned Logan to Manhattan under his command in the Major Case Squad. ( : "Grow") Retirement Logan decided to leave the NYPD after discussions with a priest (who was also an old friend of Briscoe's) persuaded him to do so in in 2008. ( : "Last Rites") Officer-involved shootings *Bone Tarkman ( : "To the Bone") Behind the scenes Mike Logan was played by Chris Noth on both Law & Order and Law & Order: Criminal Intent. Logan initially appeared on Law & Order from the show's first season in 1990 to Noth's dismissal from the series at the end of the fifth season in 1995. Noth returned as Mike Logan for "Exiled: A Law & Order Movie" in 1998. In 2005, the character was added to the Law & Order: Criminal Intent cast at the start of its fifth season, after a guest appearance in the fourth season episode "Stress Position". Trivia * It is not clear, what happened with his partner on Staten Island, Frankie Silveira. * Logan is the third Law & Order character to be moved to one of the spin-off series. The others are Don Cragen, Lennie Briscoe and Connie Rubirosa. For Logan, he was moved from Law & Order, then given his own TV movie, Exiled, then to the Criminal Intent show. Appearances *''Law & Order'' (5 seasons, 111 episodes): **Season 1: "Prescription for Death" • "Subterranean Homeboy Blues" • "The Reaper's Helper" • "Kiss the Girls and Make Them Die" • "Happily Ever After" • "Everybody's Favorite Bagman" • "By Hooker, By Crook" • "Poison Ivy" • "Indifference" • "Prisoner of Love" • "Out of the Half-Light" • "Life Choice" • "A Death in the Family" • "The Violence of Summer" • "The Torrents of Greed (1)" • "The Torrents of Greed (2)" • "Mushrooms" • "The Secret Sharers" • "The Serpent's Tooth" • "The Troubles" • "Sonata for Solo Organ" • "The Blue Wall" **Season 2: "Confession" • "The Wages of Love" • "Aria" • "Asylum" • "God Bless the Child" • "Misconception" • "In Memory Of..." • "Out of Control" • "Renunciation" • "Heaven" • "His Hour Upon the Stage" • "Star Struck" • "Severance" • "Blood Is Thicker..." • "Trust" • "Vengeance" • "Sisters of Mercy" • "Cradle to Grave" • "The Fertile Fields" • "Intolerance" • "Silence" • "The Working Stiff" **Season 3: "Skin Deep" • "Conspiracy" • "Forgiveness" • "The Corporate Veil" • "Wedded Bliss" • "Helpless" • "Self Defense" • "Prince of Darkness" • "Point of View" • "Consultation" • "Extended Family" • "Right to Counsel" • "Night and Fog" • "Promises to Keep" • "Mother Love" • "Jurisdiction" • "Conduct Unbecoming" • "Animal Instinct" • "Virus" • "Securitate" • "Manhood" • "Benevolence" **Season 4: "Sweeps" • "Volunteers" • "Discord" • "Profile" • "Black Tie" • "Pride and Joy" • "Apocrypha" • "American Dream" • "Born Bad" • "The Pursuit of Happiness" • "Golden Years" • "Snatched" • "Breeder" • "Censure" • "Kids" • "Big Bang" • "Mayhem" • "Wager" • "Sanctuary" • "Nurture" • "Doubles" • "Old Friends" **Season 5: Second Opinion" • "Coma" • "Blue Bamboo" • "Family Values" • "White Rabbit" • "Competence" • "Precious" • "Virtue" • "Scoundrels" • "House Counsel" • "Guardian" • "Progeny" • "Rage" • "Performance" • "Seed" • "Wannabe" • "Act of God" • "Privileged" • "Cruel and Unusual" • "Bad Faith" • "Purple Heart" • "Switch" • "Pride" *''Homicide: Life on the Street'' (1 season, 1 episode): **Season 3: "Law & Disorder" *''Exiled: A Law & Order Movie'' *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' (4 seasons, 36 episodes): **Season 4: "Stress Position" **Season 5: "Grow" • "Diamond Dogs" • "Unchained" • "In the Wee Small Hours (Part I)" • "In the Wee Small Hours (Part II)" • "Saving Face" • "Dollhouse" • "Watch" • "Wasichu" • "Dramma Giocoso" • "The Healer" • "To the Bone" • "The Good **Season 6: "Tru Love" • "Maltese Cross" • "Country Crossover" • "Blasters" • "Weeping Willow" • "World's Fair" • "Flipped" • "30" • "Players" • "Bombshell" • "Renewal **Season 7: "Seeds" • "Lonelyville" • "Courtship" • "Offense" • "Senseless" • "Contract" • "Assassin" • "Reunion" • "Ten Count" • "Neighborhood Watch" • "Last Rites" de:Mike Logan Category:L&O Main Characters Category:Major Case Squad Category:Homicide Department Category:L&O Characters Category:CI Characters Category:Detectives Category:Males Category:Crossover Characters Category:Rape Victims Category:Assailants Category:NYPD Characters Category:CI Main Characters